A Schottky diode is in an “ON” state when forward biased and current flows through the diode; the Schottky diode is in an “OFF” state when reversely biased and ideally current will not flow through the diode. However, Schottky diodes are not ideal, and thus will experience a small amount of reverse leakage current. Reverse leakage is detrimental to the performance of a circuit and results in a loss of power in the circuit. Accordingly, a Schottky diode with low reverse leakage current and high forward current drivability is desired.